2004
The following media in this list is from 2004. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Incredibles.jpg|The Incredibles|link=The Incredibles Attached to most prints of this film was a teaser trailer for Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Home Video Thearistocats 2000.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Foxandthehound 2000.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Thethreecaballeros dvd.jpg|The Three Caballeros|link=The Three Caballeros (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Saludosamigos.jpg|Saludos Amigos|link=Saludos Amigos (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontas 2000.jpg|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Funandfancyfree dvd.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free|link=Fun and Fancy Free (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Robinhood 2000.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Therescuersdownunder 2000.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Hercules 2000.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Pocahontasii 2000.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Theblackcauldron 2000.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Ichabodandmrtoad 2000.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Petesdragon 2001.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Swordinthestone 2001.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2001.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks: 30th Anniversary Edition (VHS/DVD) 102dalmatians dvd.jpg|102 Dalmatians|link=102 Dalmatians (VHS/DVD) Dumbo 2001.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (60th Anniversary Edition) Hunchbackofnotredame 2002.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2002 DVD/VHS) Winniethepooh 2002.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (25th Anniversary Edition) Oliver&company 2002.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (Special Edition) Greatmousedetective 2002.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (2002 DVD/VHS) Monstersinc dvd.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (DVD/VHS) Spirited_away.jpg|Spirited Away|link=Spirited Away (DVD) Abugslife se.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Lionking 2003.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King (Platinum Edition) Findingnemo dvd.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo (DVD/VHS) Aliceinwonderland 2004.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (January 27)|link=Alice in Wonderland (Masterpiece Edition) Lionking1.5.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (February 10)|link=The Lion King 1½ Lionking2 2004.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (August 31)|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Special Edition) Aladdin 2004.jpg|Aladdin (October 5)|link=Aladdin (Platinum Edition) Mulan 2004.jpg|Mulan (October 26)|link=Mulan (Special Edition) Marypoppins 2004.jpg|Mary Poppins (December 14)|link=Mary Poppins (40th Anniversary Edition) Universal Home Video grinchmovie_dvd.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas (DVD/VHS) Catinthehat dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat (March 16)|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook dvd.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) A Special Edition DVD of Matilda was planned for release this year, but was delayed to 2005. 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwarsi dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|link=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (DVD/VHS) Starwarsii_dvd.jpg|Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones|link=Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (DVD/VHS) iceage 2discdvd.jpg|Ice Age|link=Ice Age Starwars trilogydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy (September 21)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (DVD) Warner Bros. Theatrical Harrypotter3 filmposter.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (June 4)|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) Home Video Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) Pokemonmovie dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The First Movie|link=Pokemon The First Movie Pokemonmovie2000 dvd.jpg|Pokémon: The Movie 2000|link=Pokemon The Movie 2000 Goonies dvd.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) Lordoftheringsdvd.jpg|The Lord of the Rings|link=The Lord of the Rings Harrypotter1 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 dvd.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (November 23)|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) DreamWorks Theatrical Shrek2.jpg|Shrek 2 (May 19)|link=Shrek 2 Home Video Shrek dvd.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 dvd.jpg|Shrek 2 (November 5)|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) PC Software Microsoft Windowsxp2 professional.jpg|Windows XP (Service Pack 2)|link=Windows XP Internet_Explorer_logo_6.png|Internet Explorer 6 Apple ITunes4.jpg|iTunes 4.5–4.7 No significant changes to iTunes, but in its first year, over 70 million songs were purchased and downloaded from the store, resulting in a total profit of more than $69.3 million. Television NBC Shrek title.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek This movie aired three times on NBC in 2004. The first time was on February 15. ABC Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life (January 24)|link=A Bug's Life Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (May 9 and November 13)|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Monstersinc title.jpg|Monsters, Inc. (October 30)|link=Monsters, Inc. Broadcast syndication 2004title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune FOX Titlescreen.jpg|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!|link=Kirby: Right Back at Ya! SonicX.png|Sonic X|link=Sonic X Iceage_logo.png|Ice Age (November 28)|link=Ice Age PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends (September 4)|link=Thomas & Friends When Thomas & Friends premiered in 2004, it began with Season 8. TNT/TBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (December 8 and 12)|link=The Wizard of Oz Matilda title.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda ABC Family Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Harrypotter1 title.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was first seen on July 11. Disney Channel Aristocats titlescreen.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Abugslife title.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life Toystory2_title.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple HBO/Cinemax harrypotter2_titlescreen.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) Home video Peanuts newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|A Charlie Brown Celebration Whathavewelearned_vhs.jpg|What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown greatpumpkin dvd.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown CharlieBrownThanksgiving dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Charliebrownchristmas DVD1.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Bemyvalentine dvd.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown Easterbeagle dvd.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown Acharliebrownvalentine_dvd.jpg|A Charlie Brown Valentine (January 15) Lucymustbetraded_dvd.jpg|Lucy Must be Traded, Charlie Brown (March 2) Iwantadogforchristmas_dvd.jpg|I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (October 26) Super Mario KingKoopaKatastrophe.jpg|King Koopa Katastrophe|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Mariomania_dvd.jpg|Mario Mania! (July 6) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsaLesson_2001VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TrustThomas DVD.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasgetsBumpedDVD.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercyandtheDragon_DVD.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories ThomasandtheSpecialLetter_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut_2002VHS.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine_2001VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories SingAlongandStories_2002VHS.png|Sing-Along & Stories ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories ThomasComestoBreakfast 2000VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ABigDayforThomas_2003VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends SpillsandChills VHS.jpg|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills MakeSomeoneHappy VHS.jpg|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasTracksideTunes VHS.jpg|Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures BestofThomas DVD.jpg|Best of Thomas BestofJames DVD.jpg|Best of James BestofPercy DVD.jpg|Best of Percy SaltysSecret DVD.jpg|Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures ChocolateCrunch DVD.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures James&theRedBalloon DVD.jpg|James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures ThomasSnowySurprise DVD.jpg|Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures BestofGordon DVD.jpg|Best of Gordon NewFriendsforThomas_DVD.jpg|New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures (March 16) Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong_DVD.jpg|Thomas and His Friends Get Along (March 16) SteamiesVSDiesels_DVD.jpg|Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures (May 18) ThomasandtheJetEngine_DVD.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures (July 20) It'sGreattoBeanEngine_DVD.jpg|It's Great to Be an Engine! (September 21) TheEarlyYears_DVD.jpg|The Early Years (October 26) Kidsongs kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs|link=Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicunderground dvd1.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Revenge|link=Sonic Underground Sonicx volume1.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 1: A Super Sonic Hero (June 1) Sonicx volume2.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 2: The Chaos Factor (June 2) Sonicx volume3.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 3: Satellite Swindle (October 12) Sonicx volume4.jpg|Sonic X Vol. 4: Beating Eggman (December 7) Pokémon Orangeislands DVD1.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 1 Pokemon orangeislands2.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 2 Pokemon orangeislands3.jpg|Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands Vol. 3 Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town|link=Volume 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight|link=Volume 2: A Dark and Stormy Knight (DVD/VHS) Kirby vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure|link=Volume 3: Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure (DVD/VHS) There was also a 3-pack set comprising of all three volumes, called "The Kirby Collection". Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 2003dvd.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Thelorax dvd.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (2001-2003 VHS/DVD) Greeneggsandham dvd.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Other Favorites|link=Green Eggs and Ham and Other Favorites (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) Grinch dvd.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (2000-2003 VHS/DVD) My Little Pony mylittlepony_2004dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: The Complete First Season (November 9)|link=My Little Pony (G1) Video Games Mario/Luigi/Wario Sma.jpg|Super Mario Advance|link=Super Mario Advance Mksc.jpg|Mario Kart: Super Circuit|link=Mario Kart: Super Circuit Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion|link=Luigi's Mansion Warioland4.jpg|Wario Land 4|link=Wario Land 4 Sma2.jpg|Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2|link=Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Sms.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine|link=Super Mario Sunshine Sma3.jpg|Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3|link=Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Marioparty4.jpg|Mario Party 4|link=Mario Party 4 supermarioadvance4.jpg|Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Marioparty5.jpg|Mario Party 5|link=Mario Party 5 mariokartdoubledash.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|link=Mario Kart: Double Dash!! mario&luigi.jpg|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga|link=Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Papermario2.png|Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (October 11)|link=Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door supermario64ds.png|Super Mario 64 DS (November 21)|link=Super Mario 64 DS Marioparty6.jpg|Mario Party 6 (December 6)|link=Mario Party 6 Sonic sonicadvance.png|Sonic Advance|link=Sonic Advance sonicadventure2battle_cover.jpg|Sonic Adventure 2: Battle|link=Sonic Adventure 2 sonicmegacollection.png|Sonic Mega Collection|link=Sonic Mega Collection sonicadvance2.jpg|Sonic Advance 2|link=Sonic Advance 2 sonicadventuredx.jpg|Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut|link=Sonic Adventure sonicbattle.jpg|Sonic Battle|link=Sonic Battle sonicheroes.jpg|Sonic Heroes|link=Sonic Heroes sonicadvance3.jpg|Sonic Advance 3|link=Sonic Advance 3 Kirby kirbynightmareindreamland.jpg|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land|link=Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirbyairride.jpg|Kirby Air Ride|link=Kirby Air Ride Kirby mirror.jpg|Kirby & the Amazing Mirror|link=Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Other Ssbm.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Melee|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Music After the launch of the iTunes Music Store, albums have increasingly been released in MP3-only format. These albums were still only available in Audio CD: Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Kidsongs_cd.jpg|My Favorite Kidsongs Collection|link=My Favorite Kidsongs Collection Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Disneysgreatest vol1.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 1|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 1 Disneysgreatest vol2.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 2|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 2 Disneysgreatest vol3.jpg|Disney's Greatest: Vol. 3|link=Disney's Greatest Vol. 3 Monstersinc ost.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (soundtrack) Harrypotter1 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (soundtrack) Harrypotter2 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) Findingnemo soundtrack.jpg|Finding Nemo|link=Finding Nemo These albums were also available in digital MP3: Shrek soundtrack.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture Shrek2 soundtrack.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2: Motion Picture Soundtrack Harrypotter3 ost.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack) Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harrypotter4.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harrypotter5.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Websites *http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com - Became known as The Official Harry Potter Website since before the release of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Logos of 2004 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (2000).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures| Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (for Pixar films) Touchstone Pictures (2002).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount_(2002).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (2003).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2001).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG DreamWorks_Animation_(2004).jpg|DreamWorks Animation Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (2002).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network UPN logo.png|UPN|link=UPN Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2001.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel ABC_Family.png|ABC Family|link=Freeform TNT logo 2003.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS old.png|TBS|link=TBS TBS logo 2005.png|TBS|link=TBS Spike TV 2003.png|Spike TV|link=Paramount Network USA Network 2004.png|USA Network|link=USA Network FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network Amclogo.png|AMC Sci Fi 2002.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Sci-Fi Channel GSN logo 2004.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Disney_Channel.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon (2004).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick Jr..png|Nick Jr. Nick GAS.gif|Nick GAS|link=Nick GAS Nick at Nite logo.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network 2004.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Toon_Disney_Channel.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney Playhouse Disney logo.png|Playhouse Disney|link=Disney Junior Boomerang logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Television companies: Walt Disney Television Animation (2003 2014).mp4 20160108 070043.357.jpg|Walt Disney Television Animation|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (2002).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television NBC Universal Television (2004).jpg|NBC-Universal Television Distribution|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television Cookie Jar Entertainment (2004).jpg|Cookie Jar Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment The Incredible World of DiC (2001).jpg|The Incredible World of DiC|link=DiC Entertainment Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions Connecticut Public Television (2004).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston Thirteen (1999).jpg|Thirteen CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1999.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-A).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2001-B).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2002).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment|link=Buena Vista Home Entertainment Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Buena Vista Home Entertainment Columbia_Tristar_Home Entertainment (2001).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Jim_Henson_Home_Entertainment_(2002)_2.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Entertainment|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2000).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video New Line Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|New Line Home Video|link=New Line Cinema MGM Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|MGM Home Entertainment|link=MGM Home Entertainment MGM DVD (2003).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Entertainment (2003).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment (2002).jpg|Hollywood Pictures Home Video|link=Hollywood Pictures DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment PBS DVD (2004).jpg|PBS DVD|link=PBS Home Video Sony Wonder (1995).jpg|Sony Wonder Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment HiT_Entertainment_(2001).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (1999).jpg|4Kids Entertainment|link=4Kids Entertainment Video gaming Gameboyadvance logo.png|Game Boy Advance|link=Game Boy Advance Gamecube logo.jpg|Nintendo GameCube|link=Nintendo GameCube Nintendods_logo.jpg|Nintendo DS|link=Nintendo DS Currency of 2004 Category:Timeline